


Half in Anguish, Half in Hope

by noicedifferentunusual



Category: Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (2016), Pride and Prejudice and Zombies - Jane Austen & Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noicedifferentunusual/pseuds/noicedifferentunusual
Summary: A small drabble taking place just after Darcy proposes to Elizabeth at Rosings Park.





	

Elizabeth took a few calculated moments and allowed herself to process the words that Mr. Darcy had just spoken to her. She gazed fixedly at the now soft face of the man whom she had grown to feel irrevocable affection for. Elizabeth is brought back to the present when she notices the build-up of tears clouding her vision. Swiftly wiping the intruding tears away, she is once again presented with Mr. Darcy, whose expression grows more hesitant with each moment that passes.

Elizabeth cannot allow herself to make the same mistake she made at her cousin's cottage and she therefore becomes determined to erase every hint of doubt on her beloved Darcy's face.

She begins to nod vigorously before managing to voice her acceptance of his proposal as her smile grows.

Mr. Darcy is overcome with joy and he cannot supress the grin that spreads across his face, 'Truly?' he whispers, taking one of her smaller hands in both of his, giving it a gentle squeeze and examining her face for any signs of uncertainty.

'Truly,' Elizabeth replies with a faint giggle. They both lean in without caution until their lips are finally united. Elizabeth is immediately embraced by Mr. Darcy and in turn she settles her arms around his neck and caresses his delightfully soft hair.

The newly engaged couple both allow themselves to become completely immersed in each other, savouring each other's taste and the warm feeling of their bodies pressed together. Elizabeth pulls away momentarily to catch her breath but she soon discovers that she cannot resist the handsome man whom she now has the honour of calling hers. Indulging themselves in another kiss, the couple are utterly oblivious to the return of their dear family and friends, including the newly engaged Jane and Bingley.

It is the bewildered voice of Mrs. Bennett that causes the still embraced couple to reluctantly pull away from each other.

Mrs. Bennett stares at her second eldest daughter with an incredulous look, 'Lizzie?'

Both Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy turn to face the small huddle of people waiting in anticipation. Mr. Darcy clears his throat and grasps Elizabeth's hand, 'I have asked Miss Elizabeth to be my wife, she has accepted,'

The announcement is immediately followed by gasps from Elizabeth's younger sisters while Mrs. Bennett makes a feeble attempt to stop her tears from flowing, 'My dear Elizabeth, you have finally found happiness,' she cries as she embraces her daughter and her new fiancé. Elizabeth is then enveloped by Jane while Bingley pulls Darcy into a hug.

'Congratulations Fitzwilliam,' he says as he pulls away, shaking his friend's hand and grinning.

'And you, Charles,' the gentlemen share one last knowing look before turning to gaze lovingly at the two eldest Bennett sisters.


End file.
